You're so Vain
by hitntr01
Summary: Edward comes back to Forks after leaving four years ago to beg Bella for forgiveness. The only problem is Bella is doing her best to move on. Will Edward be able to get Bella back or will Bella refuse to be heartbroken after Jacob had promised his love?


_**PLEASE NOTE! This story is assuming that Edward left during New Moon and didn't come back for four years. I don't like either pairing so this is a very general story at what I think Bella should feel if Edward came back after so long of a time period. This was actually pretty hard seeing as how the characters are so one sided on everything. Song used, "You're so Vain" by Carly Simon. Enjoy!**_

_Title: You're so Vain_

Edward had returned to Forks after four years of leaving. He was tired of being without Bella and wanted to have her back. He wanted to say sorry for everything he said, everything he did. His family was excited to hear the news; the only problem was Alice couldn't tell him if Bella would accept him back, in fact, she couldn't see Bella that often as of late. She saw the young girl in spurts of random visions that allowed them to know she was at least still alive.

He was on his way to her house to beg for forgiveness when he saw cars placed around the park. He slowed down as he passed by; everyone in town seemed to be in this one area, he decided to stop to see what was going on.

He looked around the area and saw a sign that said '_Engagement Party.'_ There were balloons all around the neatly painted sign. He quickly wondered whose party it could be as he smelt everyone in all of Forks there…even Bella. That was odd, she never cared for parties.

He walked in as everyone stared at him, their minds all wondering why he had returned to Forks after all these years. He tried to ignore them as he tried to find the only one he wanted to talk to. He looked around, there were several tables of snacks and a stage with two microphones that had a sign on top that read 'karaoke' there was someone up there singing a song and doing rather poorly at it. Edward then caught the smell of werewolf, he couldn't believe it, those wolves broke the treaty by coming into Forks. And it wasn't just one but five of them.

He then caught eye of Bella in a formal dress holding a glass of champagne. That was right; she would be twenty one by now. He would be forever seventeen and she was getting older...this was what she feared when she first met him. This was what she wanted to avoid.

Three of the werewolves that he could smell were talking to her, "Congratulations." One of them said as he clasped her hand. "I knew you guys would be a good match."

"Thank you Sam. Please go enjoy the rest of the party now." Bella smiled rather weakly.

"Of course."

Edward couldn't believe it as soon as the three walked off he ran as fast as he could without drawing attention to get to her.

Bella saw him as her eyes widened, "What are you doing here?" she accidentally screeched.

"I came back to see you. I decided that I can't live another day without you. I really tried." He whispered to her, trying not to gain any unwanted attention.

She looked stunned, "I…I got over you three years ago." She forced out.

"Please hear me out."

Bella shook her head then held up the hand with the champagne glass, her left hand, "I am engaged." She said, "I tried to talk it out with you four years ago but you wouldn't listen, you left me. We are done here, please leave."

Bella went to turn around as Edward grabbed her wrist, "No, please don't do this. Let me talk to you."

Bella looked at him, hurt in her eyes, "So now you want to talk? I was waiting for you for the first year and you didn't want to talk. You made all the decisions well let me tell you, I don't need someone who thinks they can tell me what to do rule my life."

A taller man, Edward could tell he was a werewolf came over and stood between the two. "What are you doing here leech?"

"I came to talk to Bella." Edward said back as they went into a starring contest.

"Don't worry Jacob, Edward was leaving now. Isn't that right?" Bella said looking around the tall man. She looked worried; she obviously didn't want a fight.

Edward sneered then turned, "Fine I am gone."

"Enjoy some of the refreshments on the way out." Jacob scoffed as he watched the rival leave.

Bella felt horrible refusing to let him talk to her, he was her first love and…who was she kidding she would always love him, but she didn't want to take a chance of Edward leaving her again. Besides she finally met someone who won't leave her, no matter what…however, she knew that was a lie too.

The party went on with Jacob standing closer to her now than before. That meant Edward was still here, somewhere in the crowd.

Bella had to force smiles out as she looked around for him. She looked over the crowd, she saw her father with his new girlfriend- they had been together for a year now. Renee and Phil were off talking to some of her old high school friends. She then saw him; he was talking to another girl. She glared at him; she finally found a way to get him to leave her, she was going to do something she never wanted to do. She walked to the stage and jumped on to speak to the DJ.

Edward was asking another girl how the two fiancés had met, he had to know everything when the DJ of the party got onto a microphone and spoke. "Alright guys, the bride to be wants to sing a song to someone. She says, and I quote 'the person will know who I am singing this for.' I am just assuming it isn't the groom to be though. If it is- good luck with this one." He said laughing at his joke.

Everyone smiled as they started to walk up to the stage.

Bella smiled while looking around the crowd then glared at Edward making him fall back into the crowd more. The music played as she then started to sing,

"_You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot  
You had one eye on the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and..."_

Edward couldn't believe it she could sing. He knew fully well this was towards him. She never liked attention drawn to her so the fact that she did this made him break even more inside._  
_

"_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't You?"_

Bella looked over at Edward, straight into his eyes as she sang the next part.

"_You had me several years ago when I was still quite naive  
Well you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved and one of them was me  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and..._

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't You?_

I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and...

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't You?"_

Edward had enough as he jumped on the stage grabbing the second microphone, "Oh, so I am vain?" he yelled into the microphone.

Bella chuckled, "So you got the hint. I was afraid you wouldn't get it." The D.J. quickly turned off the rest of the music.

"Well, let me tell you, you are vain too. I bet you think you can get any guy here."

"Oh no there is a difference. I don't try to get every guy here, in fact I don't strut myself around." Bella strut around on stage pretending to walk like he did as a person whistled in the huge audience they were forming, "But you on the other hand…" she looked out into the crowd and pointed to Angela. "Angela."

Angela shrank into the crowd.

"Come on Angela, what did you tell me about Edward Cullen my first day here? Let me repeat that, 'Don't even try for him, apparently every girl here isn't good enough for him.'"

"You know very well my reasoning." He growled out.

The DJ went onto his microphone, "Would you guys like to get off the microphone to keep this fight a secret?" he asked as he was ignored by the two.

Bella shook her head, "Yes yes, but let me tell you something, no girl really liked just you. Actually you were the least picked of the 'Cullen' boys. Every girl only went for you for one reason."

"And what was that?" he asked.

"You were single." Everyone chuckled under their breath as four of the werewolves were in the back laughing hysterically. Jacob was about to come on stage when Bella looked at him, "don't worry Jake, I am fine."

"So, you really feel this way about me?" Edward seethed.

Bella smiled, "Oh, let me resing the chorus for you,

_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you"_

Edward then yelled over her, "You want to talk about this lets get off the stage and talk." Bella kept singing as she yelled the chorus over him for a second time. "Real mature Bella, really mature. I thought you would have grown up over the last few years but I guess I was wrong."

"Mature?" she yelled then chuckled then looked out into the crowd. "Come on guys, who here thinks its really mature to bring a girl out on a hike in the woods that you tell her never to go into, in woods that she doesn't know one way from another, just to break up with her?" She then turned to Edward as she stalked right up to him and put her face in his face as there noses touched and she yelled into microphone, "I was out there alone and cold for six hours after you left. The rain was pelting me; I had a cold for a week after that. Oh and I did find out about the coping process…wouldn't you know the best way is to be able to burn the pictures and get rid of everything slowly instead of all at once."

"I know I was wrong and that's why I want to tal…"

"NO! I am done." She then turned away from him and yelled trying to get him to leave her alone,

"_You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you"_

Edward then yelled over her so that they both resang the chorus in unison,

"_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't You?"_

Bella then threw the microphone at Edward as it hit his chest then she ran off the stage. She couldn't lie anymore, she was trying to convince herself that she was through with him and it was so hard to lie like this. Jacob caught her as she jumped down the stairs.

"Calm down." He whispered petting her head as she cried into his shoulder. Both were glad they were somewhat behind the speakers where no one could see them. Everyone was whispering, trying to find out what just happened.

Edward came over, "I really am sorry for leaving."

"Please go." Bella said again. "You said you would leave me alone if I wanted you to, so please just go." She said sniffling.

"You heard her." Jacob said still holding his fiancé.

"You should talk wolf, you are the one that came into Forks after everyone agreed they wouldn't cross the line."

"You guys were gone so we saw no harm in it. Now go, can't you see you caused enough damage for one lifetime?"

"I really just want to talk to Bella." Edward insisted.

"Emily." Jacob yelled as she came running toward the group. "Please take Bella out the back way. She needs some time to herself."

Emily smiled, "Come on Bella, I can help you to…"

"This is why she shouldn't be around you." Edward yelled, "I know where those scars are from, and Bella shouldn't be subjected to the chance of that happening."

"How dare you." Bella then said coming out of her trance. "You are a sick individual. You always want to rule everyone's life. I was in danger with you so you left; I am in danger with Jacob so I must leave. Why don't I just sit inside a bubble? While I am at it why don't I beat you in?" she yelled as she went to punch Edward.

Emily stopped Bella's arm as Jacob laughed, "Jake help me." Emily said struggling to hold the angry Bella.

Jacob then pulled Bella off of her feet. "Calm down." He said as he held her. "You will just hurt yourself in the process."

Edward had never seen Bella this mad; he saw the other four wolves coming in this direction. He decided not to take the chance of having to fight werewolves, "Well I am going to be staying at the old place if you want to talk." He said. "We will all be back if you want to talk."

"Chance of that happening is zero." Bella sneered walking off. Emily looked at Edward and Jacob as she shook her head. She then started running behind Bella.

Edward sighed then he turned around and left, there was no reason to stay here.

"Bella." Emily yelled running up to the girl.

"What?" Bella asked as she leaned against her old truck.

"I want to make sure that you are okay." Emily seemed to be the only girl that Bella talked to these past few years.

Bella sighed, "What do you think?"

"I know it is hard to choose between two people that love you but…"

"What if he leaves me tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"What if Jacob leaves me tomorrow?"

Emily laughed, "Why would he leave you? He loves you."

"You guys said it yourself; werewolves have a specific person they can't live without- an imprint. What if he meets that person tomorrow?"

"I…I don't know, I never had to worry about that."

"Of course you don't have to, the one you are with met you and wants to be with you. He left his first love for you. What if Jacob does that? What if I am that first love that Jacob leaves?"

"Well just because they meet the person doesn't mean they have to be romantically involved with that person." Emily said. "They can be just friends."

"I won't be able to take it. If he did find that other person, he may leave me. Another guy would leave me. Or he would spend all his life worrying about that person. I would no longer have a place in his heart."

"I can't say what choice you should make but I know whatever it is, it will be the right decision. Go by your heart."

"That's the problem, my heart says one thing but my mind says another." She sat on her butt with her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

"Bella." Jacob yelled from across the street as a car zoomed by. He then ran over to her, "Hey, everything okay?" he asked sounding worried.

"I…" she couldn't say anything else.

"How about I take you home? Emily, will you go tell Charlie and Renee that I am taking her home? Tell them to enjoy the rest of the party; I will make sure she is fine."

"Sure." Emily said as she ran off to the party.

"Now come on, get up." Jacob said trying to sound cheery. He then lifted her up and put her into the passenger side. "Can I have your keys?" he asked as she handed him the keys.

Bella didn't know what to say, her heart was torn. She watched as Jacob went into the driver's side and started down the road.

Jacob finally stopped in front of her house; he was shocked she didn't speak at all the whole time. "We are here." He said smiling.

Bella nodded in agreement, she was here but was here where she was meant to be?

"Let me help you in." he said as he got out and opened the passenger side door.

"Thanks." She managed as she got out and walked to the door. Once they were inside and on the couch, Bella finally whispered, "Why don't you go back to the party? At least let the guests know everything is fine."

"Are you sure everything is fine? That's not what I am getting."

"Everything is perfect." She whispered. She was only trying to decide between a vampire and a werewolf for the rest of her life.

"I am going to bring you to your room so that you can sleep in your bed." He said as he picked her up and brought her upstairs. Jacob was worried when she didn't fight him to let her down when he picked her up.

Bella stayed still not wanting to talk; she just wanted to think of everything. She had the chance to be with the one she always loved or the one that was there when she needed him the most.

"Here you go." He said gently putting her on the bed and putting her covers over her. He grabbed a stuffed wolf that he got Bella when they went to a zoo last year. It was a joke to show that he would always be there for her but now he felt it would mean more to her than anything. He put it next to Bella's face.

Bella smiled weakly obviously not thinking of what he was doing.

Jacob bit his lower lip trying to think of what else to say. He hadn't seen her this bad in at least three years. Yeah, she had spurts of random anxiety attacks but nothing this bad. "I will be back once I know that Charlie got my message." He said to her, and then he kissed her forehead, "Just remember that I will always be there for you."

She nodded as he walked to the door.

He then said "I love you."

He wasn't responded with the normal phrase she said but instead she nodded and still stared at the wall.

Jacob sighed as he walked out of the house. His life was going just fine, he was getting everything he ever wanted and then, like always, someone had to destroy everything.

Once Jacob left, Bella grabbed the stuffed wolf that he got her. He always joked that it was a sign that even when he couldn't be near her, he was still watching over her. It had the same russet color that he always had when he changed. What should she do?

She hugged the stuffed wolf and then looked over at the window as she threw the wolf at the window where both boys would jump in. She quickly got up and locked the window, not wanting either to come in. She was going back to her bed when she accidentally kicked the stuffed animal. She looked down to see the wolf was lying over a picture. She picked both up to find it to be a picture of both her and Edward several years ago. Bella had no clue how it got into her room.

She sighed as she brought both to her bed. She placed the picture against a lamp that was on her dresser and placed the stuffed wolf next to the lamp. Why couldn't she have an easy life? Why did it have to be filled with drama?

She then whispered what she would always respond to when Jacob said he loved her, "And I love you." The only question- which boy was you?

_**Alright, there you go! I don't know why, but I thought of this story when I was listening to my music…yeah, I listen to 70's and 80's- so sue me. I thought this fit well to how I though Bella should have acted when Edward came back. I mean, she just took him back like that- that is just asking for trouble. I haven't read these books in a while so I hope that I got all of my parts that were from the book right. **_

_**The song used in this story is called, "You're so Vain." By Carly Simon. I got the part when they are yelling from the movie, "How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days" where the two are yelling at each other while on stage.**_

_**Also for those who are wondering- there will be more chapters- two to be exact. It will be two different endings. One where she picks Jacob, and another where she picks Edward…perhaps more endings after that if I can think of other endings! I love alternate endings- they can leave so much to the imagination and they can satisfy those who weren't satisfied by the normal ending.**_

_**Please REVIEW! I love feed back even if it is something simple!**__  
_


End file.
